1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coin handling mechanism which is used in vending machines and the like, and more particularly to a coin handling mechanism which has a mechanism for preventing theft or mischief such as when the deposited coin is suspended by a string.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional coin handling mechanism for a vending machine, which has means for preventing the mischief of depositing a coin suspended by a string, is constructed, for example, as shown herein in FIG. 5 (Japanese Utility Model Publication SHO 59- 40968). The mechanism has a coin inlet 1, a coin guide path 2 for guiding a deposited coin, coin paths 4a and 4b connected to the coin guide path, a distributing gate 5 operated by a solenoid 6 and distributing the deposited coin to one of coin paths 4a and 4b, and a cutter 3 provided in the coin guide path.
In such a mechanism, if a coin 8 suspended by a string 7 is deposited, the string is cut by cutter 3 when the string is pulled upward to retrieve the coin from coin inlet 1. Then, coin 8 with the cut string is sent to a coin retaining tube (not shown) through coin paths 4a or 4b.
Although the mischief of pulling string 7 and returning coin 8 can be prevented by cutting the string in the mechanism, the coin with the cut attached string can be given to a customer as change because the coin with the cut string is sent to and retained in a coin tube in a change mechanism. The coin with the attached string given to a customer as change gives a bad impression to the customer. Moreover, a hole is often intentionally formed in a coin used for the mischief for the purpose of threading a string through it, and in such a case, the coin is often not commercially acceptable. Furthermore, there is the problem that a coin with a cut string tends to be caught in a coin path or a coin tube if the coin is led into the coin path or the coin tube for coins smaller than the deposited coin.